History has shown that photography has been an enjoyable and productive pastime for many years. Both professional photographers and amateur enthusiasts use various types of cameras to partake in capturing pictures. The professional photographer usually has a substantial investment in commercial grade photographic equipment which provides the professional with enhanced functionality and increased reliability. However, the commercial grade equipment is generally very expensive and outside of the budget for the typical hobbyist or amateur photographer.
The photographic equipment an amateur photographer usually employs is capable of capturing photographic images but is frequently limited in various features and functionality. Typical amateur cameras include point-and-shoot cameras, mobile phones, internet based cameras, video cameras and the like. Such cameras, particularly non-professional grade, are generally manufactured without various features such as interchangeable lenses or mechanical structure that permits coupling of auxiliary lenses to the primary lens of the amateur camera. Frequently an amateur photographer desires to capture an image that either requires the use of an auxiliary lens or would be dramatically enhanced by use of the auxiliary lens. For example, the amateur may desire to alter the field-of-view of the image (zoom-in or zoom-out), alter the photographic spectrum of the captured image, and apply special effects or combinations thereof. The use of an auxiliary lens enables the camera to capture an image with the desired effect of optical variation offered by the additional lens or filter. One such preference may be to employ a wide angle to capture the full view of a large mountain range, or conversely, a narrow angle, which is preferred to enlarge distant objects such as a bird in a tall tree. Another possible preference may be to apply a spectrum filter to alter the colors or contrast of the captured image, such as a filter that blocks ultraviolet light. To capture a field of view different from what the built in lens of a general camera allows, an additional lens may be placed in front of the built in lens when the imaged is captured. In these situations, the amateur photographer is usually unable to employ such filters or auxiliary lenses because the basic camera is lacking mechanical attachment provisions for coupling the auxiliary lens to the primary lens of the camera.
There are a few known devices in the prior art that attempt to aid the amateur photographer in the ability to use auxiliary lenses. These devices are commonly provided by the manufacturer of the specific camera being used. One known solution provides a platform having a housing that snaps over the camera face. The housing has a built-in lens that is positioned in front of the primary lens of the camera. While this known solution is somewhat useful, it presents substantial drawbacks. Firstly, this device is of proprietary configuration and is not usable with other camera models the amateur may desire to use. Secondly, this device during use frequently blocks access to other features, sensors or controls of the camera. Also, the device may cause the user to have an awkward grip on the camera. Finally, due to the altered grip on the camera induced by the use of this known device, there is an increased potential risk that the user may drop the camera thereby damaging the photographic equipment.
Another known solution provides an intermediary device that couples to the camera utilizing a clamping mechanism and a rigging structure to position the auxiliary lens. The rigging structure generally includes a series of slidably adjustable members that are retained in position with respect to one another by way of multiple screws and knobs. While this known solution is somewhat useful, it presents substantial drawbacks. To begin, the device uses a complex rigging structure that requires the user to make several adjustments by loosening, positioning and tightening the screws/knobs of the rigging to thereby appropriately position the auxiliary lens. Consequently, the setup and use of this device is very time consuming and detracts from the photographic experience. Further, in the time that the user is adjusting the rigging, photographic conditions may have adversely changed and the desired picture is no longer available. Next, this device is also likely to prevent user access to various controls of the camera. Importantly, this device significantly adds bulky structure to the camera and may adversely affect the ability of the user to securely grasp the camera during use. Also, due to the physical size and complexity of using this known device a user may be discouraged from carrying the large device around while photographing people, places, animals etc.
In still another known solution, a barrel clamp is provided that is designed to clamp around the cylindrical portion of a protruding primary camera lens. While this known solution is somewhat useful, it presents substantial drawbacks. Initially, this device can only be used with cameras that have a protruding lens to which the clamp may be affixed. However, many basic level cameras do not have a protruding lens thereby making this solution ineffective with respect to these cameras. On cameras that do have a protruding lens barrel to which this device may be clamped, repetitive use of this known device is likely to damage the outer surface of the camera lens. For example, if the barrel clamp is over tightened, the mechanical structure of the camera lens may be damaged resulting in inoperability of the camera lens. Further, repetitive use of this device may scratch or mar the outer surface of the camera lens decreasing the aesthetic appearance of the camera.
Efforts to provide an auxiliary lens positioning system for use with portable cameras that overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art have not met with significant success to date. As a result, there is a need in the art for an auxiliary lens positioning system that provides quick adjustability/deployment, portability, adaptable to many camera form factors, does not interfere with other camera features, and permits a secure hold on the camera.